Perfect Couple, Perfect Day. . .
by TheLadyPandora
Summary: Rinoa bashing, I see too much of it. Here's a Squinoa with no Rin-bastardization. I have lots of idea for this, and it's not going to go quite the way I first let on (it's still Squinoa in the end and all the way through) Reviews are much appreciated. . .
1. The Propostition

Just so much Rinoa-bastardization out there, I just had to stick up for the poor girl. Enough is enough, I mean she's not really a ditz, or an unlovable being, is she? And she never called Squall "Squally-poo" in the game. . . did she? And I mean, she must have some sense of humor? Honestly, she's not that bad. Really.  
  
Chapter One: The Date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A slender girl stood before a light grey surface, looking at her reflection and smoothing out her hair. An adjustment of buttons her, a tug there, and she looked perfect, at least in her own eyes. The girl knew very well that Squall wouldn't care, and even if he noticed, he wouldn't say anything, but she had her pride. The familiar blue over-sweater was immaculate, and her black dress was free of lint, and, satisfied with her appearance, she turned to pick up her purse and walk out the dorm door, locking it behind her.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly! ! Oh my Hyne, is it really! !" Two girls ran up to her, both seizing one shoulder.  
  
"Is it true-  
  
"You're the-  
  
"Sorceress who won-"  
  
"The war?!" Their voices were in unison, both pairs of bright blue eyes sparkling up at the astounded teenager.  
  
The black-haired girl nodded, gently pulling out of the two children's grasps. "Yes, I helped to win the Sorceress war, but it was mostly Squall. Speaking of whom, I have a date with him, you'll have to excuse me, I'm quite sorry." She turned back towards the Garden entrance, where they were supposed to meet, but the two girls, both blondes, followed her.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"We want to be just like you!"  
  
"Well, girls, why don't you come by my dorm tomorrow around noon and I'll tell you all about it?" She smiled falsely, although her companions detected no bitterness in the curvature of her perfect lips.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That would be-"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Rinoa nodded, her hair gently swaying in the breeze as they stepped outside Garden. "I'll see you then." She waves to their back as they ran off, chattering excitedly to one another.  
  
"Children."  
  
She started, looking around and seeing a familiar brunette in the shadows. He stepped out, moving with the grace of a cat towards her, and handed the surprised girl a violet flower.  
  
"Thank you, Squall. I never- I mean, you've never given me a flower before. It's a lovely surprise." She smiled at him, and got a warm look in return.  
  
"I. . . Since you're my girlfriend and all. . . Aren't I supposed to give you flowers?" He looked questioningly at her, biting on pale lips gently.  
  
"Of course. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"  
  
"No." He turned away, then back towards her, and hesitantly took her hand.  
  
This was new. Squall had never really shown all that much affection for her, until now. A flower, and now he was holding her hand? A sudden thought came to her, and she immediately knew what had happened.  
  
"You talked to Irvine about this, didn't you?"  
  
"No. . . Raijin, actually. He was very. . . helpful." He smiled faintly at the girl beside him, who was laughing softly.  
  
"Must have been. Did Fujin help as well?" She moved to stand beside him, nearly as tall as he was. Her Squall was so short, but that was one of the reasons he was so precious to her. She loved him.  
  
TheLadyPandora : Okay, I'm interrupting her to do this. ::holds up a sign reading "Awww!"::  
  
"No, she um. . . well, yeah she helped by kicking Raijin for me a few times. Seifer actually interrupted and put his two cents in." Squall grimaced slightly, reminded of the comment the older blonde had made.  
  
"Was it polite?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"Then I don't want to know."  
  
The pair strolled slowly along the road, talking softly and laughing every so often, heading towards the city of Balamb for a late dinner. When they finally reached it, Rinoa was sighing happily and Squall actually looked as if he were enjoying himself.  
  
"Reservations for two under the name Leonhart." Squall addressed the maitre d', looking slightly uncomfortable in such an elaborate setting.  
  
"Yes, table two. Miss Camille will escort you." The waiter responded stiffly, looking as if he had a stick shoved pretty far up his ass.  
  
As Rinoa and Squall were led to their table, the latter leant over and whispered to his girlfriend, "He needs to get off more often. . ." and smiled at the girl's astonished look.  
  
"Squall! That sounded like something Seifer would say! Although. . . you're right!" She sat down, smiling faintly at her lover, and spread a napkin over her lap.  
  
"Rinoa. . .?"  
  
"Yes, Squall?"  
  
The man shifted slightly in his seat, biting his lower lip. "Before, uh, before the waitress comes, I, Uhh, want you to. . . will you marry me?"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Okay, just kidding. Reviews are welcome, the second chapter will be up when I feel like writing it, lol. 


	2. The Reply

Well! Lots of reviews! Thanks, all! Anyway, I'm sick as a dog, if it's terrible it's because I was trying to please you by writing between bouts of re-savoring my meager lunch of ginger ale and crackers. Blegh. Trust me, they taste better going down. . .

Perfect Day

~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa set down the napkin, looked up, and her mouth promptly fell open. "Marry. . . marry you, Squall? I. . . Of course I will!" She smiled suddenly as her lover's face broke out into a rare grin.

"You had me a bit worried there Rin. . . here, let me see your hand." He reaches over pulling her small, slender hand into both his own and slipping something onto her ring finger. The woman held it up to the light, gasping as it sparkled back at her. The silver band was studded with small diamond, spelling out "Squall". She looked to his hand, seeing a slightly thicker and less feminine ring there, engraves with the word "Rinoa"

"Oh, Squall, they're beautiful!" Rinoa veritably glowed, leaning over to kiss Squall softly. She was interrupted by the waitress, though, who had come to take their orders. 

The woman popped her gum, speaking in a drawling southern accent. "What'll you kids have tonight?"

Squall glanced around, noting the elegant setting and plush chairs. He replied easily and quietly to the question with a simple "Roast chicken dinner, red rose wine." His fiancée nodded her agreement, watching the waitress sidle off.

"You'd think they would have better service here. This is supposed to be one of the best restaurants in Balamb." The brunette let out a sigh, wrapping the chain of his Griever necklace around his slightly roughened fingers. Hours of training has left the digits bruised and somewhat callused. 

"Yes, I know. So, back to what we were speaking of before. When do you want to get married?" She smiled slightly, fingering the ring. 

Squall glanced out the window at the balmy summer night. "I was thinking maybe October. . . that gives us about three months or preparations." He looked back at the woman sitting across from him. "If that's alright with you, that is. By the way, did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" 

She laughed softly. "I seem to remember something along those lines. And I don't think three months will be enough, and I'm supposed to visit my parents in October. How about early November? And you probably ought to come along to meet them, anyway." Rinoa watched him nod, then looked up as the waitress came back quite suddenly. 

"Here's you're dinner, kids. Need anything?" She popped her gum again, looking bored.

"No, madam. We'll be fine." Squall glared at the woman as she walked away. "What a bitch."

"Squall!" Rinoa admonished him quietly, giving him **the look**. 

"It's true though."

She sighed, giving in. "Yes. . . it is."

~~ End Ch. 2 ~~

Well, I've got lots and lots of ideas for this. . . like, 10 to 20 chapters worth. 

Preview of next chapter. 

They walked quietly down the road, hand in hand, both looking up at the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful, Squall?"

She didn't see him nod, but she felt it nonetheless. . . .

"Squall!" Rinoa cried out, reaching for his hand.

"No! Rin, go for help! Now!"

~~ End preview ~~~


End file.
